In some networking applications, an overall networking processing job may be performed by having a first processing engine do a first part of the job, then having a second processing engine do a second part of the job, and then having a third processing engine do a third part of the job, and so forth. The part of the job performed by the various processing engines may have to be performed in a sequence because the result of an earlier part of the job may impact or be necessary for carrying out a later part of the job. An instructing processor may initially determine the overall job to be performed. The instructing processor may then orchestrate how the various processing engines carry out the sub-parts of the overall processing job by issuing appropriate instructions to the various processing engines at the correct times so that the overall job is performed.